Akatsuki's Demonic Cherry Blossom, Rewritten
by Celtic Harmony
Summary: Adopted by DEIDARASLOVER1224!
1. Memory

**Enjoy!!**

The Beginning

Flashback & Dream

_24 years ago-The Underworld_

_A young girl with pastel pink hair and emerald eyes was running away from a couple of demon guards._

_They were trying frantically to return her pack to the palace, but it was futile the young girl was doing everything in her power to stop or distract them._

"_Leave me alone!" yelled the girl._

"_Princess!! Wait!!" yelled a guard._

"_NO!! I'm not going back!" yelled the girl._

"_We're not gonna let you leave so easily!!" exclaimed the other guard. The girl was running out breath and energy. She didn't know how much more running she could do. All she was hoping for right now was a way to leave this place but everything she has tried has failed. She was about to give up but she then remembered something that could help. It was an incantation that will take her to the human world. The girl stopped running._

"_So you've given up, Eh?" said a guard._

" _In your dreams!!" she spatted back putting up her hands in a hand sign._

"_Eh?" said the other guard not knowing what the girl was doing._

" _Hmph, Gods of the underworld hear my plea……"the girl started._

" _Wait!! Daigo!!" exclaimed one of the guards._

"_What" said the guard frustrated._

"_She's doing some kind of incantation. We have to stop her." replied the guard_

"_Take me away from this place!!" yelled the girl using the last of her energy to perform the spell._

"_NO!! Princess!!" yelled the guards. The girl disappeared._

_24 years ago- Konoha_

_(This is when the nine-tailed fox was attacking the village and the yondaime gave up his life to save the village)_

_The Harunos were returning home from the big battle with the nine-tailed fox. Mrs. Haruno spotted a baby girl that was covered in blood and crying. Mrs. Haruno didn't spot any people around and thus concluding that the baby's parents were most likely killed. _

"_What's wrong?" asked Mr. Haruno.(a/n: I don't know their names and I don't really think its important )_

"_Look what I found" replied Mrs. Haruno showing him the baby. _

"_Oh." said the husband with a look of pity._

"_I'm not leaving her here you know" said Mrs. Haruno."I knew you'll say something like that." said Mr. Haruno sighing. "Okay, we'll take her home and figure out what to do after that, Okay?"_

"_Okay" replied Mrs. Haruno cradling the baby in her arms. A few days after they brought the baby home they found out that it had no family that the Hokage could find. With the help of a very convincing argument by Mrs. Haruno they decided to adopt the baby._

"_What should we name her?" asked Mr. Haruno_

"_What about… Sakura… for the color of her hair?" replied Mrs. Haruno._

" _It fits perfect." said Mr. Haruno with an approving expression on his face. _

End of Flashback & Dream

" Argh, What time is it" said a girl with pastel pink hair and emerald eyes just waking up.

" _**Crap! We're going to be late!" said inner Sakura. **_

"No duh, I know we're gonna be late." replied Sakura. She quickly got up, took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast before leaving to go train with her sensei before her mission.

Chapter 1-End

* * *

**Yuki: This is the rewritten version of my first fan fic- Akatsuki's Demonic Cherry Blossom. **

**Itachi: Hn**

**Yuki: Please do the disclaimer**

**Itachi: Yuki will never own Naruto nor Myself for that matter. **

**Yuki: So true TTTT**

**Itachi: Hn**

**Yuki: Bye peoples of the world. **


	2. Sasuke

_**Inner**_

_thoughts_

Chapter 2

Sakura had light rose-pink hair, flawless porcelain skin, and a cross between emerald and sea-foam green eyes. Sakura put on a short red kimono with a pink cherry blossom pattern, a black obi, short spandex shorts underneath the kimono, black gloves, her headband, traditional ninja sandals, and shin guards that made the sandals look like boots. She put her weapons pouch on her obi, her shuriken holder on her right thigh, her late father's twin swords on her back, and her late mother's dagger around her waist. Sakura was known as Konoha's Cherry Blossom because she was the most powerful and most beautiful konoichi in all of Konoha. She has even surpass her shisou in medical ninjutsu and is about to surpass her in strength. But she is still training under Tsunade. But lately Sakura have been neglected and everyone have been to _busy _for her.

As she left to go to the Hokage Tower Inner exclaimed _**" You**_ _**do know we don't need to go"**_

"_Yes we do" _Sakura mentally replied.

" _**Why?"**_

"_Training"_

"_**We gonna be ignored"**_

"_No we're not"_

"_**Yes we are! They even forgot our 24**__**th**__** birthday!"**_

"_I know but we can still try"_

"_**Wait…"**_

"_Yeah I sense it to" _As she was running to the Hokage Tower she sensed a all to familiar presence following her but it wasn't close enough for her to tell who it belonged to.

"Tsunade-shisou, sorry I'm late." Sakura said as she entered Tsunade's office.

"Oh, heellloooo, Saaakkuuuraaa" Tsunade said with an empty sake bottle in her hand and her head on her desk.

"_**She's drunk, AGAIN!!"**_

"_No kidding"_

"Um, Tsunade-shisou I guess this a bad time?"

"Yeah, Sorry Sakura. I can't train you this month. I have some very important business to attend to."

"Okay. Well see ya, Tsunade-shisou."

"Bye" With that Sakura left.

Sakura went to a secret garden. The garden was hidden to where no one else knew where it was and by a secret spell that only Sakura and her late mother knew. It was surrounded by all sorts of different trees, plants, and flowers. It also had a crystal clear lake with a huge waterfall. It was a beautiful place. And in the middle of it was a shaded sitting place. Sakura sat down to read a book unknowing that someone had followed her. As she was reading something fell out of the book. It was a beautiful a necklace. As she picked it up and muttered "Mother". The person who followed her was confused but disregard it.

"Sakura-chan?" said an all to familiar voice.

"_**No way!"**_

"Sasuke-kun!!"

"Hmph, Its been awhile"

"What the hell are you doing here, Uchiha?" Sakura's voice was laced with hatred toward the man that cause her so much pain. Sasuke twichted.

"How have you been"

"Neglected. You?" Sakura was currently glaring at the chicken-butt hair male.

"Fine"

"How's Orochi-chan"

"I'm surprised"

"What"

"I heard that you were extremely strong but you didn't even notice that I was following. I guess you're still weak"

"I am not, _Uchiha. _And by the way I did notice you following me." Sakura said so calmly that Sasuke was taken aback by it and the fact that she wasn't acting like a fangirl aroud him.

"_**Shannaro!! Kill him! Kill the Chicken-ass bastard!!"**_

"So, if you are so strong than why have you been neglected?"

"They've just been busy that's all"

"May I sit down?"

"Of course Uchiha"

"Here" Sasuke handed her a beautiful red cherry blossom necklace"

"What is this for?...Thank you, its beautiful Sasuke-kun"

"You're welcome" Sasuke smirked

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"Training" She lied.

"Okay, Meet me here at midnight."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye" Sakura disappeared into a blizzard of cherry blossom petals. When she arrived home she was arguing with herself to decide what to do.

"_**We should tell Tsunade-shisou!!"**_

"_But!"_

"_**But nothing!"**_

"_I know, but..." _This went on for hours. She finally decided not to tell anyone. It was 11:30pm when she stopped arguing with Inner.

"Oh, Crap! I'm going to be late!" She quickly got into the shower and got dressed into some clean clothes. She put on a black kimono with a red cherry blossom patter, a red obi, her spandex shorts, etc. (A/N pretty much the same thing as in the beginning of the chapter) It was 11:50 when she got done.

* * *

Chapter 2 End

**Yuki: Hello, how did you like it?**

**Itachi: Hn**

**Yuki: Ita-kun please do the disclaimer.**

**Itachi: Yuki does not own Naruto**

**Yuki: Yeah, if I did than I would add some yaoi to it. **

**Itachi: hn**

**Yuki: -glares- I would make you end up with DeiDei or...Naruto.**

**Naruto: -comes in- WHAT!!**

**Deidara: -comes it- WHAT!! I AM NOT GAY!!**

**Naruto: -mutters: I want to end up with Teme-**

**Everybody: 0.o**

**Yuki: Come again. **

**Naruto: NOTHING! -nervous laughter-**

**Sasuke: -comes it- Dope, we have training**

**Naruto: Don't call me dope, Teme.**

**Yuki: BYE!**


	3. Meeting

_**Inner**_

"_thoughts"_

Chapter 3

"Uchiha!" yelled Sakura as she ran to the sitting area in the middle of the garden.

"Hello, Sakura-chan."

"Sorry I'm late"

"No, you're right on time"

"Phew, Thank Kami!" Sakura said sitting down and sighing.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Have you told anyone I'm here?"

"Of course not. Its not like I have anyone to talk to" _"Even though I should tell someone"_

"Explain"

"Okay, Well everyone including Naruto have totally forgotten about me. They even forgot my birthday. I wouldn't be surprised if they wouldn't notice I was gone if I ever become a missing-nin!!"

"Hn" Sasuke said as he thought _"That will make things so much easier."_ Sasuke smirked.

"What happened to Orochi-chan?"

"Who?"

"Orochimaru"

"Dead"

"That's good"

"How's Naruto-baka?"

"Training with Jireaya-sama(SP?)"

"Hn, Kakashi?"

"Don't know, he disappeared on a mission some time ago."

"Lee?"

"Also missing"

"Hyuuga?"

"A jonin and engaged to Tenten, who is also a jonin."

"Hinata-chan?"

"Dating Naruto-kun and a Jonin"

"Shino-san?"

"An A.N.B.U."

"Hn, Kiba-san and Akamaru?"

"Kiba is also missing and Akamaru lives with Hinata."

"Shikimaru-san?"

"An A.N.B.U. captain and dating Temari-chan"

"Chouji-san?"

"A chunin and with Ino"

"Ino-san is dating Chouji-san?"

"Yes and she's a jonin."

"Hn"

"We also got a new team member in Team 7"

"Who?"

"Sai"

They talked for hours about what has been going on in Konoha and with Orochimaru among other things. While they were talking Sakura fell asleep on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke picked her up bridal style and took her home. He gently laid her down under the covers and kissed her gently on the mouth. Before he jumped out of her window he said "You will become mine, Sakura-chan. Goodnight." He left. Sasuke didn't know that someone was watching. This person had long, raven-black hair, crimson eyes, and was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. Before he left he said "Foolish little brother."

Chapter 3 End

**Yuki: Guess who!**

**Itachi: Hn**

**Deidara: Hello, hmmm**

**Yuki: Hey DeiDei**

**Deidara: Hey**

**Yuki: I heard that you are going out with one of my best friends.**

**Ri: Hey, Yuki.**

**Deidara: Hey Ri! **

**Ri: Ready for the date?**

**Deidara: Yep**

**They leave**

**Yuki: So Itachi-san, please do the Discaimer**

**Itachi: Yuki-chan does not own Naruto**

**Yuki: C'mon Itachi-san, lets go and train.**

**Itachi: Hn**

**Yuki: JA NE!**


	4. Dates, Reunions, Itachi, and Kisses

_**Inner**_

_Thoughts_

Chapter 4

Memory/Dream/Flashback

A young with long snow white hair, flawless porcelain skin, and deep emerald eyes was sitting underneath a Sakura tree along with a man with crimson red hair, tan skin, and black eyes and a girl with light rose-pink hair that matched the cherry blossoms, a cross between emerald and sea-foam green eyes, and snow white skin. The girl looked like she was no older than 10 years old but she way older than that. The girl's name was Sakura, the man was named Hayate, and the woman was named Yue. Sakura was sitting on the Yue's lap while Yue was sitting on Hayate's lap who was sitting against the sakura tree.

"Mother?" asked the young girl.

"Yes" replied Yue.

"Is it true do I really have to go to live with Uncle in the human realm?"

"Unfortunately yes" replied Hayate. Both Hayate and Yue looked sad.

"Father?"

"Dear" said Yue.

"Why?"

"Because you are in grave danger." replied Yue.

"Why"

"You are the heir to the throne and so many demons, spirits, angels, and even mortals will be after you or try to kill you." said Hayate.

"And so you will be safest in the mortal realm where no one will think to look for you." said Yue.

"Oh Okay so what about you?"

"Do not worry for us we'll be okay" replied Yue."Okay"

"Yue!! Take Sakura and get out of here!" yelled Hayate as he got up. Yue quickly got up and picked up Sakura and started to leave.

"Be careful" Yue said before leaving but she was a second to late. Yue was cut off by a group of demons and vampires.

"Where do you think you're going" said one of the demons.

"Damn it" cursed Hayate.

"Give us your daughter and we'll spare your daughter" said a gorgeous man with short wavy black hair, crimson red eyes, snow white skin, and fangs. This man was known as Tsubasa, King of the Vampires.

"Tsubasa-kun?" said Sakura ever so innocent. Yue and Hayate were shocked when they heard that.

"Ah how has it been, my precious cherry blossom." said Tsubasa in a smooth sexy voice. At this Sakura blushed and came out of hiding.

"Tsubasa-kun!!" Sakura exclaimed very happily. She was about to go to him.

"No! Sakura" yelled Yue.

"Don't go near him!" yelled Hayate.

"Why?" asked Sakura not knowing what's going on.

"He wishes to hurt you" replied Yue.

"I'll do no such thing" said Tsubasa.

"Um" muttered Sakura. At the moment she didn't know what to do. She trusted Tsubasa with her life but her parents thought otherwise.

So to her this was all so very confusing. Tsubasa hoped that Sakura would come to him without a fight. Although he'll never admit it, he started to really like Sakura. While Sakura was in love with Tsubasa so she was tempted to not listen to her parents and go to him.

"I don't wish to hurt you." said Tsubasa.

"Well than leave" replied Hayate.

"Fine than, I guess we have to do this the hard way" said Tsubasa who was hoping it wouldn't come to this. "Forgive me Sakura-chan"

"Tsubasa-kun" said Sakura not knowing what was going on.

"Attack" Tsubasa reluctantly said. (a/n: first fight scene ever! So it might not be any good)

The group of demons and vampires split up into two groups. One group fought with Hayate while the other fought with Yue. One demon charged at Hayate, Hayate easily dodged and sliced of it's head thus turning the demon into dust. Ten other demons once again charged at Hayate but he easily killed them and turned them into dust. Yue on the other hand was a ninja/priestess so she used spells, incantations, and jutsus to destroy the demons. But there were too many so Hayate and Yue ultimately were killed.

"NOOOO!! Mother! Father!" yelled Sakura. Meanwhile Tsubasa went to Sakura so that they could talk. Sakura was running to her dead parent's bodies hoping that they were still alive, but Tsubasa held her back.

"Sakura-chan I'm so sorry"

"Tsubasa-kun why!"

"Just come with me" Tsubasa said while grabbing her.

"Why! Tsubasa-kun Why!" Sakura sobbed.

"Stop crying my dear cherry blossom"

"You killed my parents"

"They weren't your parents. Look they are shapeshifters. They were told to kiddnapped you. "

"But still you killed them. They were my friends!" Sakura sobbed harder.

"If I knew that you were the princess I wouldn't have done this"

"What, really?" Sakura stopped crying.

"Yes. Now come my innocent cherry blossom" Tsubasa stretched out his hand.

"Okay -sniff-" Sakura took Tsubasa's outstretched had unknowing that he too will disappear from her life by some unknown evil.

Memory/Dream/Flashback End

"NO!" exclaimed Sakura waking up in a sweat.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" asked a young man that went by the name of Sai.

"Nothing just a bad dream"

"What about"

"It how two people who very close to me died"

"Oh"

"Um, Sai?""Yes"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM!!"

"Um, Ugly?"

"I'M NOT UGLY and what" Sai sweat dropped.

" Um, Do you w… want t…to go o…out …with….me?" Sai was acting like Hinata.

"Um sure"

"Really J!"

"Yep, Um dinner and a movie?"

"Sure"

"but that doesn't explain HOW YOU GOT INTO MY ROOM!!"

"At what time do you want to go"

"what about 5:00?"

"Sure"

"Okay"

"Anyway you might want to put on something a little bit more covering" Sakura was wearing short red semi-transparent nightgown that showed off her fairly large boobs.

"GET OUT!!"

"Okay see ya, Oh yeah Tsunade wishes to see you. " Sai left. Sakura put on her usually outfit-red kimono with pink cherry blossom pattern, black obi, all her weapons, etc. She wasn't aware that someone was watching her. He hid his charka perfect so that she couldn't sense him.

"_**What about Sasuke-kun?"**_

"_Sasuke-kun"_

"_**Did you already forgot about him"**_

"_Of course not!"_

"_**Wait! Who changed our clothes?"**_

"_Good question"_

"_**Maybe it was Sasuke-kun! **_-insert fan girl squeal- _**Yay!"**_

"_Stop being a pervert, and Sasuke isn't the type of person to change a girl's clothes"_

"_**Aw you're no fun. If it wasn't Sasuke-kun than who was it?"**_

"_Maybe Sai"_

"_**No he was acting like Hinata just asking us out there's no way that he's brave enough to do it"**_

"_True but than who?!" _

_**"I wish we knew"**_

_"Oh well, Lets go"_

_**"Okay"**_

Sakura got dressed in her normal attire. She quickly got to Tsunade's office only to see a sight that shocked her and everyone else. Sasuke was back but not only that, there was a red head girl glomping his arm. A GIRL GLOMPING HIS ARM! He wasn't even trying to throw her off. All of team seven was there.

"Hello Tsunade-shisou"

"Hello, Sakura-chan"

"Hi, guys"

"Hey, Sakura-chan" Naruto greeted.

"Hi, ugly"

"Yo" Kakashi had his face in that Icha Icha book Sakura and Tsunade wish they can destroy.

"Hello, Uchiha" Sakura calmy greeted earning three shocked and surprised Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi. Sasuke was still shocked but he didn't show it .

"Hn"

"Anyway on to business" Tsunade said interrupting the reunion."So you wish to come back to Konoha"

"Yes"

"Okay so what about the redhead?"

"My name is Karin and I came with him" Karin stated.

"More like stalked" Sasuke quietly said but everyone but Karin heard. This caused everyone but Karin and Sasuke to snicker.

"SASUKE-KUUUUNNN!!" Karin squeal glomping Sasuke into an even bigger hug.

"Please tell me I wasn't like that when I was one Sasuke's fangirls" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Yes you were" Kakashi stated still reading. Sakura cringed.

"Oh god" Sakura muttered. Meanwhile, Sai and Naruto were enjoying Sasuke's torture. Naruto had a devious plan to extract revenge on Sasuke for all the pain he caused.

"Psst, Karin" Naruto said to get Karin's attention.

"Yes" replied the redhead. Sasuke knew Naruto was doing something that would make both of their lives living hells. First Sasuke's life would be hell then Naruto's, courtesy of Sasuke.

"Anyway, Sasuke you will be under probation for one year, and Karin you will be under probation for two years." Tsunade interrupted. "Sasuke you will be off any missions during that time as well as you will be stuck as a genin same to you Karin"

"Hai" said Sasuke.

"Hai" said Karin.

"Okay, Karin you will be living with Sasuke while we find you some living arrangements." Tsunade explained. The look on Sasuke's face was hilirous. He was horrified. Ladies and Gentlemen it has been proven that Sasuke _does_ in fact show emotion. It is the sign of the apocalpyse- Uchiha Sasuke was showing emotion other than pride and smuggness.

"...Hn..." _"Crap, not good." _Sasuke replied glaring hard at Tsunade who was sightly fidgeting. This must be karma's way at getting back at him. Damn that karma. Meanwhile the others in the room, except Karin, was about to burst out in laughter.

"YAY!! I get to stay with my Sasuke-kun!" Karin exclaimed. Sasuke twitched.

"You are all dismissed."

"Hai"

"Okay"

"Hn"

"Hai Hai"

"yea"

"YAY! Oh Sasuke-KUUNNN!" They all left.

Meanwhile-Sakura

Sakura had returned home. The meeting was such a waste of time. She didn't need to be there. Only reason Tsunade had possibly called her would be the fact that she had wanted Sakura to know that Sasuke was back. With a redheaded tamp no less. The same man with red eyes and black hair was still there.

The man's charka accidentally slipped and Sakura sensed him.

"Who goes there!"

"Hello, my cherry blossom" said a smooth sexy voice. The voice sent a chill down Sakura's spine.

"_Tsubasa-kun?" _though Sakura as she turned around.

_"Not Tsubasa-kun, than who is it" _The man came out of the shadows.

"Uchiha…Itachi"

"So you know who I am?"

"Of course, who hasn't heard of Uchiha Itachi, the famous cold-hearted murderer that killed his clan and ruined Sasuke-kun's life"

"_**Shannaro!… Wait he's hot!"**_

"_Perv"_

"Oh that's cold, my precious cherry blossom"

"You wouldn't know could even if it hit you in the face… Wait did you just call me your precious cherry blossom?" _"Tsubasa-kun"_

Sakura blushed. Itachi smirked.

"Yes"

"What do you want!" Sakura recovered her composure.

"Hn" Itachi cupped her chin in his hand and gently kissed her.

"_What the…" _Sakura was too shocked to push him off.

"_**Shannaro!! He's a damn good kisser"**_

The kiss held so much passion in it and yet it was gentle like a lover's kiss. This shocked Sakura to the core as well as scared. After a minute he had let his grip on the girl go.

"What do you want?" Sakura's eyes had hellfire in them. No man dared to do that to her (yeah unless she was unconscience).

"I have been sent here to ask for you services"

"Services?" Sakura was currently glaring at the raven-head. But she was to tired to do anything else.

"Yes join the Akatsuki"

"No way in hell am I going to do that."

"I am not going to take no for an answer. I will make you if needed."

"Don't make me laugh, I will not join you."

"I will give you a week to decide, if you already make up your mind sooner than just call for me"

"Oh hell no"

Itachi had kissed her once again. This one wasn't so needy, it was more like a good-bye kiss lovers would give each other before the left. She tried not to enjoy it but she couldn't help it. She just wanted to give into temptation and lean forward, into the kiss. Luckly, she had the mind to resist. She had fainted sometime during the kiss.

"Goodbye, Cherry blossom" Itachi left, leaving the pinkette in the bed with the covers over her.

Chapter 4 End

**Yuki: Hello!**

**Itachi:hn**

**Yuki: Itachi please do the disclaimer.**

**Itachi: Yuki does not own Naruto nor any other anime, book, movie, or manga. **

**Yuki: Arigato. **

**Itachi: Please reveiw**

**Yuki: Please do, mild flames are welcomed**

**Itachi: Who is Tsubasa**

**Yuki: He is my OC. I based him on you, except he is more gentle and caring and a vampire. **

**Itachi:...Hn...**

**Yuki: Uchihas -rolls eyes- Sayanora. **


	5. Leaving

'_thoughts'_

"_**Inner"**_

"Talk"

_Note_

Dream

Sakura P.O.V

Where was I? All I could see was endless darkness. Cold but welcoming. It felt as though it was trying to consume me whole but then it felt as if it was urging me to run. To run as fast as I could possibly run. A warning. That was what it was. A warning. I heed this warning of darkness and ran. I ran and ran; fearing what it was that was behind me. It, too, ran faster. I stopped. Now, I was in a blank whiteness. No light, no dark, nothing; just white. It was the kind that made a person insane but not me. I only made my fears realized, whatever they were. I heard the person behind me and I resumed my frantic running.

What was I to do? I knew not of the person nor the place I am in. I am desperately wishing for someone to help. I came to a stop once again for I was in the welcoming darkness. The darkness which is protecting me.

Was this a dream? Or a vision of what is to come? I wish I had the answer but thus it eluded me.

Someone embraced me as though I was a lost lover. Who was he? Do I wish to fight or embrace? I do not know the answer. All I wanted to be was free. Freed from everything that has hurt me. Maybe I should run again?

The embrace tighten as though it knew of my thoughts. I allowed it to happened. I was no longer afraid but rather I felt that I knew this person.

"Sakura-hime-chan" The man murmur breathlessly. I knew that voice! Before I could speak; I felt swept off my feet. The scenery had changed. I was now in a clearing in a forest only I knew of. It had to be him. My savor, my friend, my king, my first true love; Tsubasa. For he was the only one who knew of this place. This place of beauty and of secrecy. Flowers that no human has heard of existed hear. Including Mysticus Rosa. It was the rose of spirits and it help great power that no mortal has ever possessed. Only a petal could make a person as powerful as a daemon. Unfortunately, the will mortals go insane with power. Only a few could use them. One of the few is myself. I was, technically, the only able to use them but there are indeed others.

"Tsubasa-kun" I muttered. I was unable to believe that it was him. Tsubasa was to be dead; not here embracing me. A kiss on my cheek was the response and I knew that I had nothing to fear. Tsubasa turned my around to kiss me passionately on the lips. I allowed permission. He need not of it for I was willing and I will always be willing for him. My beloved. He growled and pulled me closer. Someone was here, but who?

"Hello, Tsubasa-kun. My beloved blossom princess" No, It could not him. It just could not be! If he was here then that meant that she has been found out.

"Yamazakura" I muttered. Why was he here?! I did not make any sense. He could not be here! The man which tormented her life, killed her parents, and made her live in constant fear could not be here!

"Yes my beloved blossom princess, I am indeed here. I am here you thee." He said proudly. I gasped and buried my head into my beloved Tsubasa-kun's chest. It was the only thing I could do for I could not stand a chance and because I was afraid. Afraid of what he will do to me, to Tsubasa, and to my friends. Yamazakura was capable of many things; some pleasant, many cruel. It is to late; I have been found.

"Yamazakura, leave now! You are not welcomed here in this sacred place!" Tsubasa-kun yelled. He wished to protect me didn't he?

I had to get out of here. I had to leave. There was not another way. I have been found and now I will have to run. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

"I will not leave. Sakura-hime-sama **IS MINE!**" Yamazakura yelled the last part. He forgotten something- I belonged to no one.

I had to wake up.

End Dream

* * *

I was afraid. I have been found. And now I had to leave. It was not something I wished to do but it was something I had to do. I immediately got out of bed. I packed only what was essential and important. Food, water, clothes, and keepsakes. I packed pictures and items from my friends. Tears remained unshed. This is wrong; I promised that I would never betray or leave Konoha but it is the only way to keep everyone safe. I had to write a message but whatever shall I say? I got it.

_Dear friends;_

_I am very sorry but I have to leave. I do not have enough time to explain. I will tell you that if I had stayed; you and all of Konoha will be in grave danger. Please do not try to bring me back. It is for your safety that you do not. Please beware of Yamazakura. Good bye. Please forgive me, my friends. _

_Lots of love, _

_A fallen cherry blossom._

I was crying by now. This was something that I need to do. I quickly left.

* * *

Outside of Konoha

Unknown P.O.V.

Where was my sister!!!! I know that she was here but her presence is completely gone. Damn it. Damn it all to hell! "Ichigo-hime-sama" my beloved servant Kaiji. She had beautiful golden hair, red hair, and tanned skin. The only thing I didn't like was her ample chest. Grrr.

"Nani?!" I growled. I was severely pissed off. But it's like they say- It's better to be pissed off than pissed on.

"Your sister is no longer here." Hyoshi said. Another servant of mine. She had long snow-white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin.

"What happened to Nee-chan" I asked. I had long hot pink hair, emerald green eyes, and pale skin. But who cares about descriptions?

" We do not know" Kaiji said in monotone. For once she was being serious. I guess she knew the severity of the situation.

" She was with a man called Uchiha Itachi. He plans for her to join the organization called Akatsuki. I do believe, however, that he does not know what she is." Hyoshi said flipping through her handy book that I swear knows everything.

"I guess, we'll look for clues here- in this pathetic human village." I scowled. I was not enjoying this.

Chapter 5 end.

**Yuki: I am finally done!!**

**Itachi: Happy birthday Yuki-chan. **

**Yuki: Who are you and what have you done with Itachi?**

**Itachi: I've been found out. -Transform into Deidara-**

**Yuki: Hello Deidara. **

**Deidara- Hey. Today is your birthday!!!!!**

**Yuki: YAY!!!**

**Deidara: Yuki-chan owns nothing! So please don't do anything bad. **

**Yuki/Deidara: Bye!!! **


End file.
